Harry Evans Potter Beauchamp
by SamandHarrylover4011
Summary: What if Lily wasn't Harry's mother, but his father was his father? What if his mother was an Asguardian witch named Joanna Beauchamp? How will Wendy react? The girls? What happens when you throw in my two favorite hunters Sam and Dean Winchester? Find Out! Since only six people voted I decided to scrape the poll and leave it Sam/Harry. Thanks (and sorry) to those who voted.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Evans Potter Beauchamp.**

**A/N I own neither Witches of East End or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1:**

"What are the girls going to think when I tell them you left their brother behind?" Wendy asked.

"Your right I did leave their brother, just not Fredrick behind, I left their brother in England." Joanna answered as she cut off the key.

"Who?" Wendy gasped out.

"Harry." Joanna answered.

"Lillian and James' son, that Harry?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, in fact we should probably go collect him as soon as I send off Lillian's letter." Joanna said.

"Hey whatcha talking about?" asked Freya as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Joanna and Wendy said together.

"Let me go and send that letter I'll be back in here in a few minutes." Joanna said.

"Okay." Freya and Wendy said

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was sitting in the cupboard under the stairs having the worst day of his life immediately after coming home from his fifth year at Hogwarts the Dursleys had locked him up because of a letter he got from some woman named Lillian, when he read the letter he found out it was from his mother and time delayed to only be sent when Sirius died if he didn't already know. 'Know what?' Harry thought and then his eyes came to rest on the middle of the first paragraph.<p>

_As much as it pains me to say this you're not my son, your mother gave me you upon your birth because we were friends and as long as you lived with her you were in terrible danger._

That sentenced replayed in Harry's mind over and over until he got to the next line.

_Your real mother will pick you up and teach you how to use your magic, its not like our kind, and also don't trust Dumbledore._

_Love,_

_ your adopted mother, Lily Potter._

There was knock on the door and Vernon yelled "Boy! Get the door!"

When Harry answered the door a woman with hair like his and the same eyes appeared.

"You must be my real mother!" Harry said.

"Are you Harry?" Asked the woman.

"Yes." Said Harry confused.

"Well there is your answer." The woman said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Joanna Beauchamp." Joanna answered.

"Who's behind you?" Harry asked.

"That would be my sister Wendy and your sisters Ingrid and Freya." Joanna answered.

"Wait we have a brother and just when did this happen?" asked Ingrid.

"To answer your question fifteen years ago with a man named James, that was before him and your mother got together, by the way." Joanna answered Ingrid.

"What kind of dysfunctional family is this? We didn't know about our brother until today!" Freya said.

"It was for-" Joanna started.

"Yeah our protection, we know, that still doesn't make this right!" Freya said.

"You know I'm starting to agree with Freya." said Ingrid.

"Me two." said Wendy.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you talking about?" Inquired Harry.

"All my children are cursed with reincarnation, this is your first life as such when they did the spell allowing them to remember their past lives you weren't in any of them, so they didn't know about you until today and they always de young." Joanna answered.

"If your ready to leave then, Harry." Joanna said.

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff." Harry said.

"BOY! WHO IS AT THE DOOR!?" Yelled Vernon.

"MY BIRTH MOTHER, I'M LEAVING AND NOT COMING BACK!" Harry yelled back.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Yelled Vernon.

"I'm ready to go now." Harry said to Joanna.

"Okay when we get there you are going to have to have a crash course in Latin." Said Wendy.

"Already know it." Harry responded.

"Oh really give me a sentence in Latin." Ingrid said.

Harry pointed at the drive way and said " Resiliunt, aperta terra." causing the drive way to split open.

"That's impressive" Freya and Ingrid said.

"Okay well we can start with the basics of controlling your powers and the basics of spell creation and potion making as you obviously have a good grasp of spell casting." Joanna said.

"So, you are pretty much even with your sisters." Wendy said.

* * *

><p>When they finally went into the house Harry was told his room was the top door on the left. As Harry was climbing the stairs he got dizzy and fainted. Joanna went to the stair well where the source of the noise emanated and saw Harry there with blood pooling around his head.<p>

"Sano" Joanna started muttering waving her hand over his head watching the wound heal.

As soon as the wound was healed Harry's eyes snapped open and he asked what happened.

"I don't know I felt dizzy, and then I'm laying down at the bottom of the stairs." Harry said.

"Well I don't know either but you have a job at Freya's work only 7-9 though as your under 21, I hope your good at singing." Joanna said.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm good anybody who has ever heard me sing said I was good." Harry responded.

"Good because you start tomorrow." Freya said having overheard a small portion of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day, 6:45 A.M**

Harry woke up to a pounding on his door and called out "What!" irritably.

"You're going to be late if you don't get your butt up... NOW!" Freya called back

Harry got up and mumbling about sisters who wake people up to early and what a pain-in-the-arse they were.

"Yeah, yeah I hope you have something to sing." Freya called in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I do, I hope you didn't tell anyone I was a boy because I'm disguising myself as a girl called Amy Lee." ***hint, hint***

"No I didn't even tell them your name." Freya said.

"Good, now" Harry said pulling open the door "lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>From now until Harry is done singing he will be referred as Amy. <strong>

"Okay, Amy this is Killian, a bartender, like myself if you need help with anything ask him or me." Freya said.

"Okay so where is the microphone and do you use a sound system or live band?" Amy asked.

Freya popped behind the counter for a second "Okay here is the microphone, and we use either live band or sound system."

"Okay I think we will use the sound system until I get my own band put together because I have the instrumental versions of some songs I'm going to sing on a CD and luckily for me I brought it with me." Amy said.

"Okay well hand me the CD and I'll put it in." Killian said.

"Here you go." and Amy handed him the CD.


End file.
